


In Breach

by Harpalyke



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Breathplay, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Isolation, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Overstimulation, Psychological Horror, Punishment, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Ariel's transformation into a human woman doesn't go quite as planned. In fact, it goes way off course, especially after King Triton finds out what she's done.
Relationships: Ariel/Triton (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	In Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



As soon as Ariel opened her eyes, she knew something had gone wrong. For one thing, she was still underwater and breathing, not rising to the surface but hurtling deeper toward familiar territory. For another, her arms were held by not Sebastian and Flounder but two castle guards, impossibly large mermen, pulling her along like she was a carcass. Which was what she would be after King Triton discovered his daughter had a pair of human legs. 

_ No, please, _ she mouthed, forgetting she’d just given Ursula her voice. A thrill of horror turned her ice-cold. How would she kiss Eric if she was trapped underwater? She tried to wrench her arms free, but the guards’ grip didn’t budge. The one on her left turned back to her and deciphered her look of distress. “Sorry, princess!” he called. “King’s orders!” 

Ariel assumed they were dragging her to Daddy’s throne, but they entered a tunnel in the rear of the castle beneath the main floor, passing empty dungeons coated in mossy patches that spanned the stone floors, creeping up the walls, and wrapping around the bars of the gates. The one they tossed her in was at least absent of that, but it was as damp, cold, and dark as the rest. She reached her arms toward the closing gate, attempting to swim and toppling over in a clumsy pile of knees and feet. 

“What a silly, stupid girl, in over her head,” sneered the other guard, slamming the gate shut with a final resounding  _ clang. _ “I hope the king gives you the harsh punishment you deserve.” 

By the time Ariel managed to get herself upright and over to the gate, they were gone.  _ No, no, no!  _ She cried and shook the unrelenting bars, knowing it was futile. Everything she did now was futile, even walking with her new set of legs, since this dungeon was smaller than her washroom. 

Nevertheless, she paced in a circle, checking out the long, slender legs. They moved like she’d seen human legs move, but Ursula’s ritual wasn’t fully completed: The skin was the faintest greenish hue, similar to her fin, and gills like the ones in her tail were embedded in the thighs. They lay flat except to take in deep breaths. 

A flash of red caught her eye from the shadowed corner. Ariel approached it and saw it was a mirror, showing her the entire mostly-human body, naked except for two shells covering her breasts. Her eyes were stuck to the tuft of hair below her belly, as red as that floating from her head. With a tentative hand, she stroked it, moving back and grazing a soft pair of lips that tingled with pleasure when touched. Feeling an odd ache inside, she opened her legs and tilted her hips up to get a better look. 

She was concentrating so hard on this discovery that she didn’t hear the gate open and someone creeping up behind her. A glint of gold reflected in the mirror and, with horror, Ariel noticed her father standing behind her just as his hot breath blew into her ear. With a gigantic hand, he clasped her shoulder and whirled her around so that she was facing him. 

“Here is the outcome of your disobedience,” he growled, his eyes narrowed with fury. “I told you to stay away from humans, and what have you done? Transformed yourself into one of those awful creatures.” 

_ Daddy, I’m sorry! _ Ariel was mouthing, wiping away tears spilling out of her eyes, but he was not looking at her face. His eyes were lowered, trained on the spot between her legs—he, too, was intrigued by it. 

She wanted to close her legs, overcome with shame for a reason she couldn't understand. Then King Triton extended his trident and shot out a slippery eel with two tails instead of a head. It slithered up the leg of a shuddering Ariel, joined her wrists behind her back, and tightened around them. 

_ Daddy, _ she pleaded, her heart thumping in her chest. In response, he gripped her shoulders and shoved her to the floor. Without her tail or the use of her arms, she landed harshly on her padded rear, a loud  _ clap _ of flesh against stone echoing off the walls. Before she could gather her bearings, the trident glowed again, hurling a bolt straight to her chest. Ariel let out a silent scream, rolling away, but once it hit the shells over her chest, it cracked them to pieces and disappeared. The shell-pieces rained onto the floor, leaving her pert, bouncy breasts exposed. 

If Ariel wasn’t ashamed before, she sure was now. Her older sister, Alana, had told her that during adolescence, the shells were not to be removed until she was married, by her husband. She raked her long, red hair over her bare breasts, but it kept floating away. 

Daddy lowered himself in front of her, reaching for her leg. With no expression on his face, he closed his hand around her ankle, lifted her leg, and ran his palm over the smooth skin. All the way to her feet, where his fingers squeezed her toes one by one. It sort of tickled and sort of tingled. The tingles were traveling back up her leg and collecting in that delicate part between her thighs. 

“I don’t want to do this, Ariel, but you leave me no choice,” he said, moving closer and brushing a lock of hair out of her face. “You insisted on aberrating yourself, but I won’t let you sink deeper into depravity.” 

_ What does that mean? _ Oh, how Ariel wished for her voice back. However, his next move would’ve rendered her speechless regardless: He groped her breast and buried his face into her neck, pulling it between his lips. Her head was yanked back by her hair, baring her chest. The other hand lowered, along with his face, until she felt his lips close around her nipple. 

_ Daddy, no! _ Shame was consuming her, burning her up, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to resist, especially when the hand below her belly cupped the mound covered in hair and curled its fingers over the soft folds. It felt so good, being touched there and kissed like this even though it was premature and performed by the wrong person. 

Her gills flapped furiously and she shook, trying to fight the tingles growing and conjoining to form waves of pleasure crashing through her whole body. The king’s fingers worked her lower lips, slicking them up with a gel-like substance. Ariel had no idea how it got on her until the two thick fingers reached into her, stretching her folds, and she realized the fluid was coming  _ out _ of a tiny hole hidden within them. 

Ariel winced and cried, which went ignored by King Triton as he devoured his daughter’s body with his mouth and hands. The latter traveled down her torso, sliding his tongue over her belly, while the former kneaded a breast and thrust his fingers in and out of the clenching hole. A minute later, he abruptly pulled away and withdrew his bloody fingers, holding them up to inspect. 

This caused the shame, previously blocked by the heat of desire, to come rushing back. She sniffled and heaved, pleading,  _ Daddy, no, _ but the king didn’t seem to be planning ahead. His trident lay abandoned as he pried open his daughter’s legs and went down on his elbows, bringing his face only a half-breath away from her reddened, puffy lower lips. 

Ariel could only look on, frozen, as his mouth connected with the soft flesh and tugged it in between his lips. She threw her head back, leaned on her bound hands, and let out a voiceless moan, an onslaught of tiny bubbles in her own face. She gave a half-hearted kick to Daddy’s shoulder to convince herself she didn’t want it, but she was glad when he didn’t move away. 

His white hair and beard snaked around her thighs as he licked that sweet spot, palms covering her gills and cutting off her breath. Without thinking, Ariel opened her mouth and swallowed a gulp of salt water. Just as she began to feel light headed, her gills were freed long enough for her to properly inhale. Then again they were covered and she was without breath. 

Meanwhile, his tongue poked into the tight little hole between the folds, dipping in and out like his fingers had.  _ Oh, Daddy! _ She lifted her hips and rocked them against his face, the desire turning into unbearable need. 

The king straightened up, his lust-filled eyes fixed on his daughter like he was ready to tear his teeth into her. Glossy fluid soaked his beard over his chin. Ariel scooted backward, overwhelmed with a strange mix of arousal, fear, and disgust at the situation but no clue what to think about any of it. 

“You’re so beautiful, Ariel,” the king said, out of breath himself. “Out of all my girls, you are the one I can’t resist no matter how hard I try.” 

She smiled despite herself, blinking up at him with her wide blue eyes. Often she felt in competition with her sisters for Daddy’s attention...but was  _ this _ the type of attention she wanted? 

Suspended in the water in front of her, King Triton remained still for a full minute. Ariel stared at him, wondering why he wasn’t moving. Then she saw the part of his tail just below his abdomen start the wither away, revealing flesh underneath. Flesh in the form of a huge, pulsing cock aimed toward her. As Ariel looked on, terrified, he gripped it and lunged at her, pinning her to the slimy floor. 

“Better get used to a little pain, baby girl,” he told her, spanking her delicate flesh before impaling it with that massive cock. Tears streamed out of Ariel’s eyes as she writhed in agony and beat upon Triton’s broad, muscular chest with lame fists. 

_ No, Daddy, please get it out! It hurts! _

“Shh, relax,” he coaxed, holding her tightly and easing his way in and out. She was being stretched and filled and hurt, and humans really engaged in _this_? And enjoyed it? 

However, after a few minutes of sweet words and gentle thrusts, the pleasure returned. Ariel felt her fists uncurling, her muscles unclenching. When she was completely relaxed, he flipped her over, slamming her onto her hands and knees and smacking her sore bottom. 

“How many times do I have to punish you to start obeying me?” 

Over and over he brought his hand, which was the size of her whole ass cheek, slamming into it, loud smacking sounds filling the dungeon. Instead of pain and shame like Ariel would’ve felt under normal circumstances, she grew more aroused, even when he grabbed her hair, pulled her head back, and entered her from behind. This hurt at first, stretching her from the inside a different way, but soon that hurt also dissolved into pleasure. 

_ Oh, Daddy, oh, please! _ By now, Ariel had no idea what she wanted—for him to stop or keep going forever. Her body was stiffening with need again, amplified by his hand on her throat, squeezing, bringing her closer to him. They were facing the mirror, and she could see her father’s much larger, looming figure behind her, his teeth bared in concentration. 

“That’s my sweet girl,” he growled in her ear. “Let me all the way in...you feel so good from the inside, baby. I’m going to unleash my seed into you and fill you all the way up…” 

Those words, their reflection in the mirror, his deep thrusts, and his hand clamped around her throat strengthened the need so much, it was almost excruciating. The pleasure was battling the pain and soon won out, bursting out of her until she was limp and shaking in her father’s sturdy arms. They propped her up as she fell into a haze of white, relieved of the situation and all her conflicting feelings surrounding it at last. 

When Ariel awakened, the first thing she saw was herself in the mirror, lying on the floor, discarded like an empty mollusk shell. She’d been provided a blanket and nothing else. Her stomach growled but twisted at the thought of food. Approaching the mirror, she took in her newly-almost-human and slightly-battered body. The area between her legs was too swollen to inspect, so she left it alone. Her stinging folds were dripping a hot, white fluid. Her slender neck was reddened, as was her rear. This was not the human experience she’d expected to have. 

She waited for someone to return, but no one did for a long, long time. She fell asleep hungry, worried that they’d forgotten about her down here. However, when she woke up, a shell filled with kelp had been squeezed between the bars and set down inside the dungeon. Her stomach was still upset, but hunger overrode everything else by that point. 

Hours passed, and no one came for her. A small window near the ceiling of the dungeon gave the tiniest glimpse into the depths of the Atlantican reef when Ariel managed to swim that high. Swimming was rather difficult: Her legs weighed her down, pulling her to the floor. After a while, she gave up and attempted to dance, but not only was she clumsy and awkward, it intensified her loneliness, her loss of Eric. 

Later that day, when she was huddled in the corner, drifting off into another choppy slumber, the king paid her a visit. 

“My darling girl,” he crooned, gliding his hands over her legs as she sat still, unsure of what to do. He played with her feet and toes as he studied them but avoided the tender flesh between her legs. Ariel was torn between relief and disappointment. The latter was accompanied by shame and yet it persisted, increasing with every minute Daddy’s hands were on her. 

“I’m sorry I have to keep you here, baby girl,” he said, stroking her cheek. “But it has to be done. It’s the safest spot for you right now.” 

Though Ariel didn’t believe him, she didn’t bother opening her mouth to protest. What was the point? Even if he could hear her, he wouldn’t listen. Therefore, when he left her there again, cold and broken, she simply watched him go. 

As more time passed, Ariel’s vision began to blur, and her stomach churned without cease. After a spurt of fitful sleep, another plate of kelp was in its usual spot next to the gate, but she couldn’t bring herself to eat it. Instead, she stood in front of the mirror, transfixed by her alien form. Was this what happened to human women? Were they directly or indirectly held captive by men? 

Something small and red caught her eye from the window. Frowning, she walked over to it, eyes trained on that spot. It was empty, just a corner of the window. As she was about to turn away, she saw it again: a red claw...a crab’s claw. 

_ Sebastian! _ Her heart leapt and so did her body, hoping to bring her closer to the window. She didn’t get as high as she would’ve liked, but after moving her arms, she rose enough to see the window. And that nothing was on it. 

Deflated, she sank back to the floor. How silly she was to think anyone, especially the king’s advisor, would come to help her. Yet when she saw the claw again, she swam up eagerly, saw nothing, and the cycle continued. 

_ He has to be there! Come on, Sebastian! _ She was about to drop to her knees and cry when a voice came from behind her. 

“Ariel.” 

Ariel lifted her face out of her hands, looked around, and saw Daddy floating near the gate. He was looking only at her face, an expression of concern twisting his features. “Are you all right, baby?” 

She pointed to the window, mouthing  _ Sebastian. _ Her father shook his head, uncomprehending. His large hand reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, calming her. In addition, he had a plate of fresh, sun-baked seaweed, which he handed to her. 

“I’m sorry I have to keep you in this awful place,” the king told her, rubbing her shoulder. Ariel barely heard him, savoring the delicious salty flavor filling her dry, tinny-tasting mouth. “That sea witch is hellbent on destroying you...destroying me. Sebastian is waiting in her trench, watching her, but she can pull tricks in the time it takes him to blink…” 

Sebastian wasn’t anywhere near the castle. Ariel had been imagining him. Now that the nutrients of the seaweed were soaking into her system, clearing her mind, she wondered what else she’d imagined in this dungeon. 

When she’d eaten the last strip of seaweed, King Triton wrapped her up in his arms and held her with her cheek against his beating heart. It felt so good and so familiar, just like Daddy’s other loving hugs, that Ariel was convinced she’d imagined that brutal and confusing encounter between them. Yes, stressed over her capture and imprisonment, her mind had run away from her. Or perhaps Ursula had planted a vision in her head to drive her insane. Either way, it was impossible that Daddy would—

A rumbling so loud and strong Ariel’s teeth rattled in her mouth broke father and daughter apart. Triton whipped around, trying to find the source of the disturbance, as Ariel spotted something long, thick, and black creeping in between the bars of the gate. Something tentacle-like. 

It yanked the gate off the hinges in one pull. In the same second, the voluptuous, half-human, half-octopus figure of Ursula the sea witch swung around the wall and stopped just in front of the pair. 

“Well, princess, looks like your time is up,” she said, not in her raspy, masculine voice but in Ariel’s melodic one. Tears sprang to Ariel’s eyes upon hearing it, aching for it. One of Ursula’s thick, slimy tentacles wrapped around her leg and jerked her out of Triton’s grasp. “Time to come with me.” 

“She’s not going anywhere, sea witch,” the king informed her, raising his trident. 

“Unfortunately for you, _ your majesty,” _ Ursula goaded, “your precious dear signed a magically-binding contract.” She flicked a scroll toward them so that it rolled open on its own, revealing Ariel’s loopy signature. “Of which she is currently in breach.” 

Without another word, King Triton pointed his trident at the contract and blasted it with white-hot flames until it burned to ash. Open-mouthed, Ursula stared at her hands as if it was still between them. “But—but—” she spluttered. “That was magically binding!” 

“Indeed, but you’ve been in breach from the start.” To her and Ariel’s bewilderment, he pointed at his daughter’s thigh. “You did not turn my daughter fully into a human. Did you not question how she can still breathe underwater?” 

Ursula continued to gape at him even as he raised his trident again and engulfed her in a flash of white. She shrank until she was smaller than Ariel’s foot, all of her except the glowing red sphere of her voice, which zoomed back into Ariel’s mouth and down her throat. 

“Daddy!” she cried, raising her arms and letting out a whoop of glee. “You did it!” 

A second later, the guards showed up, wide-eyed and out of breath. “Your majesty! We’re so sorry; she came out of nowhere—” 

King Triton held up a hand, smiling at his daughter. “Gentlemen, please take the creature at your feet far away from Atlantica. Perhaps to the island on the surface, so the seagulls can enjoy a juicy treat. As for you, my beautiful girl, wrap that blanket around yourself and come with me.” 

Ariel happily complied, nestling herself in Daddy’s arms as he carried her all the way to his large bedroom at the top of the castle, situated behind his throne and overlooking all of Atlantica. All was dark, only a few electric dots moving through the reefs. 

“Come, sweetheart, lie down,” Daddy whispered in her ear, nudging her toward his bed. “Have a rest after all you’ve gone through.” 

Once she was lying down, he discarded her blanket and brought his own over their entwined bodies. He was behind her, chest-to-back, stroking her hair away from her neck. Ariel let out a sigh of content, feeling safe in Daddy’s arms again at last, like she’d been as a little girl. 

Until his hand moved lower, sliding down her torso and across her hip to the hot, delicate spot. 

“Daddy,” she protested, trying and failing to keep the worry out of her voice. She also tried to refrain from pulling away, luckily succeeding in that, lying stiff instead. 

“Shh, baby, save your voice for singing. Open up and let Daddy make you feel good.” 

His cock was a massive log against her back, while his fingers snaked between her dampening folds. Ariel knew this was wrong and shameful, but she couldn’t defy her father  _ again, _ especially after he’d just saved her from the sea witch’s fate. And also, a tiny, twisted part of her had to admit, Daddy  _ was _ making her feel good. Really good. 

And so, Ariel rolled onto her back and let him capture her lips with his and fill her with his thick fingers. “That’s my sweet princess,” he breathed into her neck, causing her eyes to flutter closed and her first real moan to leave her lips. 

_ “Oh, Daddy.”  _


End file.
